TE AMO
by beatifulGirl100
Summary: hinata piensa que odia a su amor verdadero pero no es asi SASUHINA*


_**TE AMO **_

Era un dia nublado en la prestigiosa escuela preparatoria de konoha high school, por uno de sus pasillos caminaba una joven de ojos color gris llenos de belleza e inocencia. Iba con la mirada hacia el suelo, tenían la impresión varios jóvenes de que estaba algo extraña, tal vez una mala noticia.

Esa joven no era más que hyuuga hinata.

**HINATA POV's**

Cuando iba caminando sin rumbo alguno, sentí que choque con alguien, solamente dije

–"_g-gomenasai_"- no me interesaba si quiera ver quien era, pero de pronto escuche la voz del chico mas custodiado por las chicas, era "**uchiha sasuke". **El solamente me dijo –"_no ay problema, solo_ _ten mas cuidado la próximas vez_"-. Lo dijo fríamente, pero la verdad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, nunca me callo bien, era del tipo de personas frías, despiadadas y mas fastidiosas, así que preferí nunca tratarlo, hacerlo seria una perdida de tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia mi clase de química, supe que un chico nuevo entraría a esa clase, escuche que naruto-kun se cambiaria de clase, así que lo mas probable seria que fuera el. Sonó la campana y me dirigí con rapidez hacia mi salón de química, para mi sorpresa no era naruto, era sasuke. Aun no lo presentaban, la mayoría ya lo conocían, pero cuando lo presentaron no preste atención alguna, para mi mala suerte yo tenía un asiento disponible en mi escritorio, el maestro dijo:

-"_sasuke, siéntate con hinata, tal vez te ayude en algo_"- simplemente abrí los ojos notoriamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sin saber el porque, pero era costumbre de mi, muchas pensaron que me gustaba por mi reacción, "PERO NO ERA ASI". El maestro daba la clase, sentía como sasuke me miraba fijamente, como si buscara algún defecto o algo así, yo solo le dije –"_sasuke-san, ¿m-me p_- _permites pasar?_, _necesito ir al baño_"- sasuke solo dijo –"_o, claro no ay problema_"-. La verdad necesitaba salir de hay, no quería estar con el, su presencia me hacia sentir mal, me recordaba a la frialdad de mi padre, era como el. Salí rápidamente del salón, el maestro me dijo que regresara pronto, por que ayudaría a Sasuke con los exámenes. Sonó el timbre, yo me encontraba en el baño, eso anunciaba que esa atormentosa clase había terminado, pero no la escuela, Salí del baño y estaba pensando, _-"naruto-kun, ¿Dónde estará?"-_ . Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, cuando sentí que alguien puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y dijo_ –"oyes tu, dijo el maestro que me ayudarías a estudiar"-._Era sasuke, tenia que ayudarlo, así que le dije: -"_aa cierto, gomenasai sasuke-san, que te_ _parece a la hora de salida_" no muy convencido agrego: _-"que te parece, ¿si mejor en mi casa?"-_.Yo sin pensarlo dije que si, me pregunte de repente ¿porque lo hice?. Sasuke sin mirarme solamente rio, tal vez tenía algo planeado, pero conmigo no lo iba a lograr. Corrí a buscar a naruto, quería platicar con el, pero, llegue en mal momento, el estaba algo ocupado con sakura. Los mire besándose, sentía como el mundo se venia encima de mi, como si ya nada importara, tal vez eran novios, no podía reclamarles nada, "YO SOLO SOI SU AMIGA" yo ya no quería estar hay, así que simplemente, Salí corriendo de hay, sin saber por donde iba, nuevamente, choque con alguien, esta vez caería de espaldas, pero sentí cuando alguien me atrapo, era sasuke de nuevo y me dijo:

-"_valla, al parecer hoy nos hemos encontrado demasiado no crees?"_ -. Yo estaba muda, no sabia que decir, sentía como me sonroje, pero ¿Por qué? , sasuke me levanto cuidadosamente, aun me tenia cargada, era muy extraño, pero cuando iba a darle las gracias llego a quien menos esperaba.

_-"¡SASUKE!, idiota que tal"- _dijo naruto uzumaki, el amor de mi vida, _-"o.o!, sasuke…tu y hinata…¿acaso son ¬w¬?"-_sasuke al escuchar eso, me soltó rápidamente y golpeo a naruto en la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Después de 3 clases mas sonó el timbre de salida, yo estaba algo nerviosa, tenia que ir a su casa.

**FIN HINATA POV's**

**SASUKE POV'S**

Hinata hyuuga iría a mi casa, era muy linda, el problema era que no le gustaba, pero algo me decía que le empezaba a agradar, teníamos que estar a solas, mis padres se fueron de viaje, regresaran después, en cuanto a mi hermano itachi… ya buscare la forma de sacarlo.

Sonó el timbre de mi casa, fui a abrir lo mas rápido que pude, si era ella, Hinata, _sentí_ como se intimidaba al verme, _-"pasa, no hay que perder tiempo_"- Al parecer ella no quería entrar, pero lo hizo. Ella traía en las manos libros de química y esas cosas, esto seria aburrido. _–"sasuke-san.."-_

La interrumpí diciendo _–"sabes, no me gustan las reverencias, solo llámame sasuke ¿si?"-_ ella me contesto tímidamente que había quedado entendido, después nos pusimos a estudiar, quien diría que seria tan aburrido.

**FIN SASUKE POV'S**

**Sasuke miro tan fijamente a Hinata que esto hizo que ella se diera cuenta, ella se sonrojo, Hinata quería levantarse, cuando hizo esta acción perdió el equilibrio cayendo en las piernas de sasuke, sasuke se quedo algo sorprendido, no sabia si ayudarla a levantarse o simplemente dejarla hay admirando su belleza, cuando Hinata quiso levantarse, sasuke la tomo de la mano para girarla, sasuke beso a esta chica, Hinata no dijo nada simplemente paso.**

**-**"_sasuke, gomenasai"-_ dijo Hinata tímidamente, sasuke la volvió a tomar robándole otro beso y le susurro en el oído –"_Hinata, te gusto_"- Hinata le dijo –"_no, y-yo t-te o-d-io_"- dijo casi llorando. –"_entonces, porque me besas_"- dijo sasuke besándola aun –"_n-o lo se_"- Hinata después de decir eso quiso correr, pero sasuke se negaba a que se fuera, la tiro al suelo aprisionándola, Hinata no quería estar con el lo odiaba era cierto, pero por un lado sentía que lo necesitaba de alguna forma.

Sasuke, le dijo –"_Hinata, admítelo, te gusto_"-Hinata se enfado por el como había dicho esto, le dio una bofetada, sasuke simplemente toco su mejilla y apretó los brazos de Hinata muy fuertemente haciendo que ella se quejara –"_sasuke-e m-me lastimas_"-dijo asustada, pero sasuke no la quería dejar ir. Cuando sasuke iba a besar a Hinata nuevamente, entro su hermano itachi, sasuke pensó –"_maldición, me había olvidado por completo de el."-._

_-"valla hermanito si que no pierdes el tiempo, pero ¡déjala en paz!"-_sasuke lo único que hizo fue voltear a verlo como si fuera a matarlo con la mirada, Hinata aprovecho y se zafó de sasuke, ella tomo sus libros marchándose de hay lo mas rápido que pudo, itachi quiso alcanzarla para pedirle disculpas por las acciones de su hermano, pero fue en vano.

**SASUKE POV's**

Mi hermano itachi me las pagaría después, necesitaba saber si le gustaba a Hinata, necesitaba saberlo, no se por que, pero me sentía diferente con ella, cuando la bese sentí su timidez en mis labios, fue algo diferente. Aunque a ella le gustara naruto, yo podía hacer que lo olvidara, además, naruto anda con sakura, pero ahora como le hablaría mañana.

**FIN SASUKE POV's**

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria…

_-"¡Hinata espera!"-. _Gritaba sasuke algo serio al querer charlar con la peli azul, -"aléjate de mi, n-no quiero saber n-nada de ti"- decía una Hinata asustada por lo que había pasado el día anterior. A sasuke no le quedo remedio, la tubo que perseguir, la tomo de un brazo, lo único que hizo Hinata fue pedir ayuda. ¿En realidad ella lo odiaba tanto o solo escapaba de el?. Hinata entro al baño de mujeres, pensando que hay el no la molestaría, sasuke entro al baño de chicas juntando sus labios con los de Hinata para que no gritara, sasuke la guio asta un baño, Hinata ponía resistencia, le daba miedo estar con sasuke, pero ella quería estar con el. Sasuke fue acortando sus distancias asta que los dos se besaron, este fue un beso que los dos correspondieron. Lo único que se escucho de Hinata fue –"_t-te amo_"-.

**hola, pues este es mi primer fic* jeje dejen comentarios constructivos por favor =) naDa mas que decir Byee~**


End file.
